yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/19
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُواْ لاَ يَحِلُّ لَكُمْ أَن تَرِثُواْ النِّسَاء كَرْهًا وَلاَ تَعْضُلُوهُنَّ لِتَذْهَبُواْ بِبَعْضِ مَا آتَيْتُمُوهُنَّ إِلاَّ أَن يَأْتِينَ بِفَاحِشَةٍ مُّبَيِّنَةٍ وَعَاشِرُوهُنَّ بِالْمَعْرُوفِ فَإِن كَرِهْتُمُوهُنَّ فَعَسَى أَن تَكْرَهُواْ شَيْئًا وَيَجْعَلَ اللّهُ فِيهِ خَيْرًا كَثِيراً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ya eyyühellezıne amenu la yehıllü leküm en terisün nisae kerha ve la ta'duluhünne li tezhebu bi ba'dı ma ateytümuhünne illa ey ye'tıne bi fahışetim mübeyyineh ve aşiruhünne bil ma'ruf fe in kerihtümuhünne fe asa en tekrahu şey7ev ve yec'alellahü fıhi hayran kesıra Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey inananlar, zorla kadınları miras olarak almanız helal değildir size. Apaçık kötülükte bulunmadıkları halde onlara verdiğinizin bir kısmını ele geçirmek için sıkıştırmayın onları ve onlarla iyi ve güzel geçinin, onlardan hoşlanmadığınız takdirde deolabilir ki sizin hoşunuza gitmeyen bir şeyde Allah, birçok hayırlar takdir etmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey iman edenler, kadınlara zorla mirasçı olmaya kalkışmanız helal değildir. Apaçık olan 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' yapmadıkları sürece, onlara verdiklerinizin bir kısmını gidermeniz (almanız) için onlara baskı yapmanız da (helal değildir.) Onlarla güzellikle (örfe göre ve ma’ruf üzere) geçinin. Şayet onlardan hoşlanmadınızsa, belki, bir şey hoşunuza gitmez, ama Allah onda çok hayır kılar. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey iman edenler! Sizin kadınlara zorla mirasçı olmanız helal olmaz [5]. Açık bir hayasızlık etmedikleri sürece onlara verdiklerinizden bir kısmını geri alabilmeniz için kadınlarınıza baskı yapmayın. Onlarla güzellikle geçinin. Eğer onlardan hoşlanmıyorsanız, sizin hoşlanmadığınız şeyde Allah çok hayır kılmış olabilir. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey iman edenler! Kadınlara zorla mirasçı olmanız size helal değildir. Açık bir hayasızlık yapmış olmaları dışında, kendilerine verdiklerinizin bir kısmını onlardan geri almak için onları sıkıştırmayın. Onlarla iyi geçinin. Eğer onlardan hoşlanmadıysanız, olabilir ki, siz bir şeyden hoşlanmazsınız da Allah onda pek çok hayır yaratmış olur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey iman edenler! Kadınlara zorla mirasçı olmanız size helâl değildir. Açık bir hayâsızlık yapmış olmaları dışında, kendilerine verdiklerinizin bir kısmını onlardan geri almak için onları sıkıştırmayın. Onlarla iyi geçinin. Eğer onlardan hoşlanmadıysanız, olabilir ki, siz bir şeyden hoşlanmazsınız da Allah onda pek çok hayır yaratmış olur.[111] * Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey iman edenler! Kadınlara zorla varis olmanız size helal değildir. Apaçık bir edepsizlik yapmadıkça, onlara verdiğinizin bir kısmını ele geçirmeniz için de kadınları sıkıştırmayın. Onlarla iyi geçinin. Eğer onlardan hoşlanmazsanız (biliniz ki) Allah'ın hakkınızda çok hayırlı kılacağı bir şeyden de hoşlanmamış olabilirsiniz. * Edip Yüksel Meali İnananlar! Kadınların mirasına onların isteklerine aykırı olarak mirasçı olmanız sizin için yasal değil. Kendilerine önceden vermiş bulunduğunuz malları onlardan geri almak için onları sıkıştırmayın. Bir fuhuş işlemeleri hali istisna. Onlarla iyi geçinin. Onlardan hoşlanmıyorsanız, olur ki hoşlanmadığınız bir şeye ALLAH çok hayır koymuştur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey iman edenler! Kadınlara zorla varis olmanız size helal değildir. Verdiğiniz mehrin bir kısmını kurtaracaksınız diye, onları sıkıştırmanız da helal değildir. Ancak açık bir hayasızlık yapmış olurlarsa başka. Onlarla iyi geçinin. Eğer kendilerinden hoşlanmadınızsa, olabilir ki, siz bir şeyden hoşlanmasanız da Allah onda bir çok hayır takdir etmiş bulunur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Kadınlara zorla varis olmanız size halâl olmadığı gibi verdiğiniz mehrin birazını kurtaracaksınız diye onları tazyık etmeniz de halâl olmaz, meğer ki arayı açacak bir fuhş irtikâb eylemiş olsunlar, haydin onlarla güzel geçinin, şayed kendilerini hoşlanmadınızsa olabilir ki siz bir şeyi hoşlanmazsınız da Allah onda bir çok hayırlar takdir etmiş bulunur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey mü'minler! Kadınlara zor zoruna varis olmanız ve onlara vermiş olduğunuzun bazısını giderip kurtarmanız için onları tazyik etmeniz sizin için helâl olmaz. Meğer ki apaçık bir fuhuş yapıversinler. Ve onlarla maruf veçhile geçininiz. Şayet onları kerih görür iseniz, olabilir ki siz bir şeyi kerih görürsünü, Allah Teâlâ ise onda birçok hayır vücuda getirir Muhammed Esed SİZ EY imana ermiş olanlar! Hanımlarınıza, onların arzusu hilafına [baskı yaparak] mirasçı olma[ya çalışma]nız 17 helal değildir. Ve açık bir şekilde hayasızca davranma suçu işlemedikçe 18 vermiş olduğunuz herhangi bir şeyi geri almak amacıyla onlara baskı yapmayın. Ve hanımlarınızla 19 güzel bir şekilde geçinin; çünkü onlardan hoşlanmıyor olsanız bile, olabilir ki hoşlanmadığınız bir şeyi Allah büyük bir hayra vesile kılmış olabilir. 20 Suat Yıldırım Ey iman edenler! Kadınları zorla miras olarak almanız helâl olmaz. Çok belli bir fuhuş işlemedikçe onlara verdiğiniz mehrin bir kısmını ele geçirmek için onları sıkıştırmanız da size helâl değildir.Onlarla hoşça, güzelce geçinin. Şayet onlardan hoşlanmayacak olursanız, olabilir ki bir şey sizin hoşunuza gitmez de Allah onda birçok hayır takdir etmiş bulunur. [2,228] {KM, Tesniye 5,10} * Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey inananlar, kadınları miras yoluyla zorla almanız size helal değildir. Onlara verdiklerinizin bir kısmını alıp götürmek için onları sıkıştırmayın. Şayet açık bir edepsizlik yaparlarsa başka. Onlarla iyi geçinin. Eğer onlardan hoşlanmazsanız, bilinki sizin hoşlanmadığınız bir şeye Allah çok hayır koymuş olabilir. * Şaban Piriş Meali Ey iman edenler! Kadınlara zorla mirasçı olmaya kalkmanız size helal değildir. Apaçık bir fuhuş işlemedikçe (mehir olarak) verdiklerinizin bir kısmını elde etmek için onları sıkıştırmayın. Onlarla güzel güzel geçinin; onlardan hoşlanmasanız bile, umulur ki sizin hoşunuza gitmeyen bir şeyde Allah bir çok hayır takdir eder. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey iman edenler! Kadınları zorla miras olarak almak size helâl olmaz. Onlar apaçık bir fuhuş irtikâp etmedikçe, kendilerine vermiş olduğunuz mehirden birşeyler koparabilmek için onları sıkıştırmayın. Onlarla güzellikle geçinin. Onlardan hoşlanmayacak olsanız da, bakarsınız, Allah, sizin hoşlanmadığınız birşeyde nice hayırlar yaratmıştır.(10) * Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey iman edenler! Kadınlara, zor ve baskı kullanarak mirasçı olmanız size helal olmaz. Kendilerine vermiş bulunduğunuz şeylerin bir kısmını çarpıp götürmek için onları sıkıştırmanız da helal değildir. Kanıta bağlanmış bir fuhuş yapmaları hali müstesna. Onlarla iyi ve güzel geçinin. Onlardan tiksindinizse olabilir ki, siz bir şeyi çirkin bulursunuz da Allah, ona çok hayır koymuş olur. Yusuf Ali (English) O ye who believe! Ye are forbidden to inherit women against their will.(527) Nor should ye treat them with harshness, that ye may Take away part of the dower(528) ye have given them,-except where they have been guilty of open lewdness; on the contrary M. Pickthall (English) O ye who believe! It is not lawful for you forcibly to inherit the women (of your deceased kinsmen), nor (that) ye should put constraint upon them that ye may take away a part of that which ye have given them, unless they be guilty of flagrant lewdness. But consort with them in kindness, for if ye hate them it may happen that ye hate a thing wherein Allah hath placed much good. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri